<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stasis by Amoridere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061415">Stasis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoridere/pseuds/Amoridere'>Amoridere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poem Fics [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kill la Kill (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Poem with a pic, bizarre human/alien biology, headcannon, hibernation, nendoroid, poem fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:22:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoridere/pseuds/Amoridere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poem Fics [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/939336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stasis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was asleep<br/>
Her body was in<br/>
Stasis</p><p>She was asleep<br/>
But she wasn’t unaware<br/>
She knew</p><p>And she couldn’t do anything<br/>
For or against it, though<br/>
She wanted to</p><p>She was going to be asleep<br/>
For as long as her body would be<br/>
In stasis</p><p>Her last act<br/>
While she was still awake<br/>
Was to reassure her sister</p><p>That things would be okay</p><p>Within, she was afraid<br/>
Afraid, confused, and heartbroken<br/>
That her biology betrayed her</p><p>Forcing her to sleep<br/>
While her body would be<br/>
In stasis</p><p>She wanted to wake up<br/>
To see her sister and the world again<br/>
But she couldn’t</p><p>And she knew</p><p>She felt it<br/>
Starting to come on<br/>
It was a different kind of</p><p>“Sleepy”</p><p>She would sleep<br/>
Until her stasis ended<br/>
Whenever that would be</p><p>She couldn’t control when<br/>
Or how long she’d sleep<br/>
Nor did she know how</p><p>From within<br/>
She was wailing<br/>
In fear, confusion, and heartache</p><p>That she couldn’t wake up</p><p>Within, she told her sister<br/>
That she was sorry<br/>
She couldn’t wake up</p><p>Wake up to see her</p><p>She could feel her there<br/>
So close, yet so very far<br/>
Separated by hibernatory stasis</p><p>She was asleep<br/>
While her body was<br/>
In stasis</p><p>Forced to sleep<br/>
Until stasis ended<br/>
Knowing she was</p><p>Unable to do anything</p><p>Shedding a few tears</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  
  
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>